What Women Want
by Kagome818
Summary: MirSan..R&R Miroku is a player who plays with women untill he goes into a bar FULL SUMMARY inside....
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hope you guys like this story it's my first Miroku Sango fiction!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Title: What Women Want

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Full Summary: Miroku is a player who does nothing but grope women and plays with their minds and hearts. One day he goes into a bar stripper's bar to be exact and finds Sango. He finds out a lot about her and why she hates her job and puts up with it. He then finds out what women want in a man. MirSan lil InuKag….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ch.1 See her for the first time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku sat at the club table with a couple of his friends only Inuyasha didn't want to come because he thought that there were only slut's that they shouldn't do that to themselves.

"Wooooo! Yeah baby!" hollered Miroku and his friends.

As the kept 'wooing' the announcer had said that there was one more show for the night so they best enjoy. (Sorry I'm not much of a person who writes about strippers and stuff but I thought it would be interesting)

All of a sudden the light turned off then on to reveal a beautiful girl sitting on a chair legs crossed with her head down.

She then looked up and started singing.

Miroku just stared in awwww he never had felt like this he wondered why a girl like her would do this.

Then just as she started she left.

Finally Miroku decided to leave on his way out he heard a voice.

"Listen Sango, I'm sorry but I have to cut you pay in half you haven't been doing well lately"

"But I really need the money! Can't you understand I have to pay the apartment get food!"

"Im sorry Sango if you do better I'll double it next time"

"Fine"

Sango then turned and walked to a payphone and dialed a number.

"Hey Kohaku, did you eat anything?"

"Oh-ok I'll be home in a little ok….bye"

When she hung up she started feeling tears stream down her cheeks.

She started walking until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello pretty lady can I help you?" it was a big guy who smelled drunk and out of it.

Sango then started taking back steps.

"Ummm no thanks I gotta go bye"

Just as she was going to run for it a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the wall.

"Now, now that's not very good" he said. And then started kissing her.

Sango thought it was the end of the world.

All of a sudden a hand flew out of nowhere and hit the guy hard on the floor.

"Now that's not how to treat a lady!"

The man then turned to Sango.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so…"

"Well my names Miroku..you?"

"Sango"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hope you guys like it!

R&R

And if you're a WWE smackdown fan I suggest we gather more fans!

4-12-05


	2. Thinking of HER

A/n: Sorry for the long delay people well here are my update and special thanks to my reviewers!

crazybeautifulgirl

tine

Lady-Sango77

InuyashaFan318

CC

Break in page----------

Ch.2 Thinking about her

Break in page---------

Last time:

_The man then turned to Sango._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I think so…"_

"_Well my names Miroku..you?"_

"_Sango"_

Break in page--------

Now:

"Well nice to meet you Sango that's a very beautiful name" he said smiling.

"Thank you….Miroku for saving me" she smiling back.

"Would you like to go get coffee and ride home?" he asked hoping she would say yes so he could put his moves on her.

"Ummmm"

"Please it's the least you could do after I saved you"

"Well okay sure"

"Great hop in!"

So he started the car and went to starbucks.

When they arrived he ordered 2 cups of coffee and paid the cashier and brought the 2 cups to the table for him and Sango.

"So Sango…how old are you?"he asked since she looked so young.

"I'm 21" she said sipping her coffee "You?"

"I'm 24" _'Man she young and a stripper?'_ he thought.

"Wow that's young….so any brothers or sisters?"

"Just one brother his names Kohaku…he's 15"

"And your parents?"

Now he saw her sigh and her eyes start to water.

"They died….when Kohaku was almost a year old and I was already turning 7"

"Oh I'm so sorry…" he said he felt bad for her.

"Yeah it the past I can't change that..."

"So is that why you're a…a you know"

"Yes and I'm ashamed of it the only reason I even keep that job is because I couldn't go to school I had to watch Kohhaku and try to keep us alive!" her voice trembling in tears. As Miroku tried to comfort her.

"Please I want to go home…." She whispered.

"Ok where do you live?"

"I live on 750 Cherry Ave. by that donut place around the corner on G Street"

"Ok"

So he took her home in his car and was shocked at where she lived it was a small green house which was pretty nice but not all fancy. But what shocked him was that this street was full of Druggies and Gangsters. Which wasn't safe but didn't want to offend her so he said his good night's and left.

"Kohaku I'm home!" yelled Sango.

"Koha- what happened!" she yelled looking at her brother's bloodly lip and black eye.

"Nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing who did this!"

"Joe"

"I'm so sorry Kohaku I promise we'll move some where safer I almost have enough just hang in there please…I'm sorry get some sleep tomorrow your going to Kagome's"

"It's ok and don't worry I'm fine. Night Sango"

"Night"

WITH MIROKU

_Man I can't stop thinking about her; she won't leave my mind there's something about her that makes me want to help her…I just can't stop thinking about her….._

A/n: HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R!


	3. To Kagome's House and

To Kagome's house and more problem's

The next morning Sango and Kohaku took a cab to Kagome's house to stay for the night.

DING-DONG

As they waited for Kagome to answer the door they heard muffled sounds and then the door open.

"Hey guys sorry I was cleaning the house before you got here" she said scratch the bead of her head.

"Its ok" said Sango. "Come in guys make yourselves at home like you usual do!" said Kagome who started to giggle.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Kagome.

"Um…let's go to the park and play soccer?" asked Kohaku.

"Sure" said Kagome.

10 minutes later they arrive at the park.

So they got there soccer ball and food and started playing soccer.

With Miroku

"Yes…no. no...I said today...Good …goodbye," said Miroku over the phone frustrated. He just couldn't stop thinking of Sango so he just took the day off.

He got in his car and was going to the park to think that's where he always got his thoughts straight.

With Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku

"Yeah Kagome kick it over here!" yelled Kohaku.

"Ok!" yelled Kgome back.

Just as she was going to kick it Sango snatched it away from her and was going to make a goal but missed and rolled the other.

Sango sighed. "I'll get it" she said. And went to get the ball.

A/n: ok I know it's short and I'm sorry but I need some ideas ok?

Well that's it for now! R&R!


	4. Kagome's Sprained ankle was the problem!

A/N: HEY SORRY FOR A DELAY I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO IF YOU GUYS WOULD GLADLY GIVE ME IDEAS! OK WELL ENJOY!

0000000000000000000

000000000000000000

LAST TIME:

_Just as she was going to kick it Sango snatched it away from her and was going to make a goal but missed and rolled the other._

_Sango sighed. "I'll get it" she said. And went to get the ball._

00000000000000000

NOW:

As Miroku went to the park and parked he got out of his car and sat on the grass while just thinking about stuff. After a couple of moments he dozed off.

BAM!

A ball had hit him in the head which got him up when he also heard some one coming.

"Hello excuse me? But can I have my ball back?" asked Sango.

"Oh sure….Sango?" asked Miroku.

Sango looked at the man until it finally came to her.

"Oh hey Miroku I guess I didn't recognize you" she smiled.

"That's ok so what are you doing at the park?" asked Sango.

"Oh just came here to think you know…you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm playing soccer with my brother Kohaku and my best friend… wanna come play?" she asked while looking at him in the eyes.

"Sure…why not" he smiled and stood up.

So the two walked off back to Kohaku and Kagome to see them having an arm wrestling match.

"Yes! I win!" yelled Kagome in triumph.

"Nu-uh no fair Kagome _you_ cheated!" said Kohaku.

"Prove it!" said Kagome back.

Sango and Miroku just sweat drooped at their actions.

"Uh..Kagome?" said Sango.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"KAGOME AND KOHAKU!" yelled Sango.

Both the people turned their heads carefully to see Sango with a man?

"Hey Sango who's that?" asked Kagome.

"And why are you all red?" asked Kohaku.

Which just made her turn redder.

"Oh yeah Kohaku this is Miroku" she introduced them.

"Hi nice to meet you Miroku!" said Kohaku.

"Like wise Kohaku" he said back.

"And this is my bestfriend-"started Sango.

"Kagome hey what's up long time no see!" said Miroku.

"Hey yeah it has!" smiled Kagome.

"Hey how do you guys know each other?" asked Sango curiously.

"Oh he's Inuyasha best friend" replied Kagome.

"Ok see now that every one knows each other let's play ball!" yelled Kagome.

After hours and hours of playing Kagome was about to pass the ball to Kohaku until.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Kagome in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sango said rushing to her friend.

"I think I sprained my ankle…."


	5. Date and then the relationship goes down

LAST TIME:

_**After hours and hours of playing Kagome was about to pass the ball to Kohaku until.**_

"_**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Kagome in pain.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Sango said rushing to her friend.**_

"_**I think I sprained my ankle…."**_

NOW:

As Sango carefully wrapped Kagome's ankle the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" said Kagome as she talked into the phone.

"Hey Babe what's up?" replied Inuyasha.

"Oh hey Inu! Nothing I just sprained my ankle playing soccer." She said.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah..I'm fine Sango is helping me right now"

"Ok well I'm coming over in 10 minutes ok?"

"Ok Bye Love ya!"

"Bye Love ya too"

Kagome turned to look at the 3 people by her.

"Inuyasha is coming over ok guys?"

"Yeah sure" said Kohaku and Sango.

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to him" said Miroku.

"Ok so let's watch TV I guess" said Kagome and picked up the remote which they ended up watching Family Guy.

Every one started laughing there heads off until they heard Inuyasha come in since he had a house key to Kagome apartment.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Inuyasha.

"The ceiling" every one replied as they laughed at Inuyasha who blushed.

"Haha very funny!" he said.

After a couple minutes everyone made themselves comfortable watching TV again. Except Inuyasha and Miroku who were talking in the kitchen.

"So you like Sango?"

"Actually I don't think it's like I think its love at first site"

"Uh-huh so have you asked her out yet?"

"No but I am today"

"Ok but you better hurry unless someone else gets her"

"Yeah"

LATER THAT NIGHT

As Miroku dropped Sango and Kohaku off which he volunteered too. He also noticed Kohaku become quite fond of him like a hero.

Kohaku had already left the car and into the housa which left Sango and Miroku alone.

"So…." Said Sango

"So….I was wondering" started Miroku.

"Yes" said Sango.

"If you want to go out with me?" he said nervously.

Sango stared at him in complete shock.

'_Did he just ask me out even if he knows what I do?'_

"I…I…Sure Miroku I'd love too!" she smiled.

Miroku smiled back and said "Great I'll pick you up when….?"

"How about tonight since tomorrow I have to go back to Kagome's to help paint her house and decorate?"

'_He won't know I'm lieing I just don't want him to remember I think he forgot.'_

"Sure I'll pick you back up in an hour"

"Ok see you then" she said.

And Sango was right Miroku had forgotten she was a stripper.

So an hour had passed and Sango was wearing a beige skirt that went to her knees with match beige boots and a dark blue shirt and sweater to match also her hair was up in a high pony tail. With just lip-gloss on and a bit of perfume.

Miroku arrived at Sango's place and went to her door step and rang the door bell. He gawked at how nice Sango looked. Miroku just wore a plain white t-shirt and baggy blue pants to go with white Nikes.

"Ready" he asked.

"Yup" she replied.

So the two went in the car and went to Applebee's. Miroku had helped her out of the car and into the restaurant. They both sat down and started talking after making there orders.

As the talked and talked a man came up saying if they wanted their photo taken and they agreed. So after taking the picture their food came and then ate, laughing at some of their jokes or funny moments.

Soon the man came back with 2 copies of their picture and handed it too them and Miroku once again paid after the man left.

"So are you enjoying your self?" asked Miroku.

"Yes very much Miroku thanks!" she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok well I have another surprise we're going for ice cream" he said.

"Yum!" said Sango.

So the couple paid and left and drove to the ice cream shop.

Sango got chocolate and Miroku got vanilla.

They once again began laughing but it was getting late so Miroku decided to drop her off home.

When they got their they walked up to Sango's door.

"So are you sure you had a good time Sango?" he asked hopefully.

"Miroku I had the best time I don't remember having this much fun ever!" she said and hugged him. As she pulled away she was pushed back in into warm loving lips. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Until the pulled apart gasping for air.

"Sango" he looked into her eyes sincerely.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he continued.

"Yes Miroku" she said smiling once again ang kissed him good night.

OK NOW 4 MONTHS LATER!

_((A/N: I KNOW I'M RUSHING THE STORY AND YES I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS MY WRITING SO LET GET BACK TO THE STORY!))_

Sango and Miroku already had fallen for each other they were head over heels in love!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Hello"answered Sango.

"Hey you"

"Hey to you too" smiled Sango into the phone.

"Well I have plans on where we should go tonight" he said.

"I'm sorry but I can't make it…I have to go see my sick Aunt Claire" said Sango.

"Oh..ok maybe some other time"

"Yeah I am sooooo sorry!"

"It's ok well bye I love you"

"Ok bye! I love you too" she said and hung up.

Sango couldn't bare to remind him of her job so she got read and put on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with boots and a black sweater. She grabbed a bag and left into her junky old car.

Miroku decided to help Sango watch her Aunt so he decided to call Kagome to see if she knows Sango's aunt.

"Hello Kagome"

"Yeah Miroku?"

"Do you know where Sango's Aunt Claire lives?"

"Miroku don't be silly Sango doesn't have an Aunt Claire, she's probably at work"

Miroku listened in shock Sango lied to him.

"Ok Kagome thanks Bye"

"No problem bye"

Miroku grabbed his stuff and drove off to where she worked he had forgotten about her job for months.

Miroku parked in the lot and saw Sango wasn't here yet so he waited until he saw her car pull up and her get out.

_**One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve**_

"Sango!" he yelled and grabbed her.

"Miroku let go of me!" she yelled terrified now of him.

_**  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me**_

There was a big tall Security guy who saw what was happeneing and pulled him off Sango.

"Hey buddy leave her alone!" the guy yelled.

"Sango why wouldn't you tell me!" yelled Miroku

"Miroku don't act surprised you knew I worked here!" she said in tears and walked in the bar.

He just stood there and walked in after her.

_**You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go**_

Sango had gotten dressed into this really short skirt and I mean REALLY SHORT. With a shirt thing that barely covered her chest.

Miroku walked in and saw her dancing for this biker guy torn up he left not noticing how unhappy she was working there and everything.

_**I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through**_

_**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me**_

'_I can't believe I feel in love with her….I thought she had found a new job she told me! I will never make the same mistake again.'_

"Sango I loved you" he whispered.

_**You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me goo...  
Let me go **_

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows

'_Miroku I love you, you have to understand that you've mad these past 4 months great for me…but I can't quit my job I need to support me and Kohaku most impotantly'_

She sighed. But kept dancing when she felt money in her skirt and then get slapped in the butt.

She wanted to cry she hated this job she just wanted to quit but this was the only job that would hire her.

_**You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go **_

and you me but you dont  
you love me but you dont  
you love me but you dont know who I am  
and you love me but you dont  
you love me but you dont  
you love me but you dont know me

'_Miroku you may love me but you don't know anything of what I went through…you don't know who I am!'_

**A/N: OK WELL THAT'S IT AND I HOPE IT LONG ENOUGH FOR THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE BEEN COMPLAING TO MAKE MY CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER! R&R**


	6. Seeing him with another women and Explan

♀**Seeing him with another woman and Explanations! ♂**

Last Time:

'_Miroku you may love me but you don't know anything of what I went through…you don't know who I am!'_

Now:

2 months…2months since they broke both torn up but still in love. The young couple wouldn't admit it but they did still love each other.

Miroku had turned back into his old self a player but each time he went into a bar it reminded him of when he first Sango.

As for Sango she was sad and gloomy she tried to act like nothing was wrong but every time she saw a couple all happy and lovey dove she felt stupid and ashamed!

Kagome and Inuyasha already new what was up but they didn't try to do anything they knew they would eventually be back together.

"Hey Kohaku want me to get you anything at the mall?" asked Sango.

"Um….a new pair of pants would be great!" he answered back.

"Ok what color?" she asked again.

"Blue"

"Ok bye Kohaku and be safe!" she said before locking the door.

She went to the drive way and hoped in her tiny old car and drove off.

WITH MIROKU

"Hey Miro can we go the mall please?" asked his newest girl friend of the week.

"Sure Rory" he said not really fond of her.

So the two newly couple drove off in Miroku's truck.

As they arrived and got out they went straight to the women's clothing department a.k.a. Forever 21.

BACK WITH SANGO

She looked through the rack of pants deciding which pair Kohaku would like better she already new his style and everything but she couldn't decide which he would like better so she bought him both pairs and also 3 pairs of t-shirts and under shirt and boxers plus a pair of new shoes. ((a/n: you decide what she bought him for clothes))

She then went to get herself a pair of shoes and then went to get herself of clothes and ect.

She went into Forever 21 wearing her white shirt with a black design and a light green jacket with blue jeans and black shoes.

As she went in and just looked around to find new jeans shirts or what ever she heard giggling but ignored it.

She kept looking around and finally found some stuff she like including under garments.

When she went and paid she left the mall to put the newly bought stuff away and get a hotdog before she left so she went back inside.

But before she could a couple who were in front of the door kissing so she opened her mouth and said:

"Um…excuse me but can you guys move?" she said politely and embarrassed for interrupting them.

The man and the girl pulled apart and when they turned around to move made Sango's heart hurt.

Miroko…..it was Miroku kissing that girl.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before turning around and heading back to her car.

Miroku saw her pained expression and it also hurt him. He was going to get Sango back. But before he left he told Rory that things weren't working out and that it was over.

After that he ran to see Sango's car barely pulling out of its parking spot he got a glance to see her face and she was…..crying.

She pulled out and made a turn to the park which was just a block away.

SANGO'S POV

'_It hurt so much to see him and that girl together I felt like I was dieing right there. He really has moved on…'_

MIROKU'S POV

'_I am sorry Sango but you hurt me too but now it's time to get you back before I really lose you….'_

NORMAL POV

Sango parked the car and ran out near the lake. She stayed there crying it hurt so much. But she had to move on just like him.

Miroku had also made it to the park seeing her car parked and ran out looking for her.

He finally spotted her near the lake crying her eyes out he felt terrible he never even gave her a chance to explain or anything.

He went up to her and said her name.

She looked up then jumped into an embrace crying into his chest.

"I…I…I…am so..so.so.sor..sorry Miroku!" she yelled into his shirt.

He stayed there stunned she apologized.

"I haven't been completely honest with you!" she kept saying "you don't deserve me your too good for me"

"Sango that's not true I don't deserve you you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen…"

"But look what I do for a living!" she said again.

"Shhhh…we need to talk ok?" he said calming her.

"Yes we do…"she said back.

"Ok you first from the beginning…."

"It all started when I was 8……" Sango began.

A/N: MUHAHAHAHA I LEFT A CLIFFIE NOW IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE WITHIN 1 DAY!

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
